Naruto Nara of the Thousand plans
by godmaster777
Summary: Naruto's mother was a Nara. Naruto is a genius who has an IQ of 200. He won't let anything stop him form becoming hokage. This is his story.


_**Naruto Nara of the Thousand Plans**_

_**Chapter**_** 1**

The Nara clan of Konohagakure no Sato is a example of wasted potential. The average IQ of a Nara is over 200, yet they settle for medicore, deeming it to 'troublesome' to be anything more. They are lazy.

The only exception of this rule is Naruto Nara, son of Minato Namikaze, yondamine hokage, and Kushina Nara.

Life dealt him a bad hand. He was born on the day that a nine tailed demon attacked Konoha. In order to stop it, his father sacrificed his life to seal it into Naruto.

This winded up in resulting in him becoming a scapegoat.

His relationships to the Nara was known. In order to avoid losing influence, they broke connection to the boy. They did, however, give him a clan jutsu scroll.

Naruto was a extremely driven young man.

His life led to him using everything he could find.

He hated the Nara clan for exiling him. That said, he was going to learn there jutsu anyway. It would show that them what they missed.

He started with the **_Tranformation_**** Jutsu**. It would allow him to sneak into shops to buy materials.

He quickly followed this with another one of the academy 3. The _**Replacement**_** Jutsu.** Being a genius, he saw the potential of the technique, He could, for instance, switch with a projectile to gain ground quickly.

He attempted to learn the _**Clone**_** jutsu**. It failed miserably due to to much chakra. He gave up on it, deciding to go back to it at a later date.

He learned multiple other D and E rank jutsu for day to day life. The _**Body Flicker Justu**_for example got him around the village quickly so he didn't have to deal with the glares.

He also learned all the jutsu in the scroll.

_**Nara Hijutsu: Black Spider**__**lily**_ allowed him to bring enemies closer to him.

_**NAra Hijutsu: Shadow sewing**_** jutsu** which allow him to make several needles and control each seperately to bind or attack a target.

_**Nara Hijutsu: Shadow imitation jutsu**_ which cast a shadow. If the enemy is caught, they are forced to imitate the user.

_**Nara Hijutus: Shadow Gathering jutsu** _it take the users shadow and forms tentacles out of it which it then used to grab objects.

_**Nara Hijutsu: Neck binding**_** technique.** After capturing the opponent in _**Nara Hijusts: shadow imtiation,**_ you could create a hand of shadow and strangle them.

All in all, it was very impressive and more extensive than most chunin.

He knew, however that ninjutsu wasn't enough.

Ninjutsu required chakra, what happens when he run out?

Genjustu required less chakra, but more control. Control which he had yet to attain, so he moved onto taijutsu.

He built up on stamina by sprinting around Konoha until he collapsed. After a week, he decided he wasn't improving fast enough and got chakra weights.

He did as many push ups, pull ups, and sit up as possible.

He decided he needed a real style, rather than brute force. He learned how to counter attack using the opponents momentum against them. He could also crash nerve centers to temporarily disable them. It started with the basics. If you duck, you can only successfully attack the lower body. Do not duck. Dodge to the left or right. More options.

He also learned shuriken jutsu and knunai jutsu. First came aiming. Then he learned tricks life how to use ninja wire to set up traps, cakra sstring to attach the weapons together, etc.

Last came learning how to kill with the weapons. Shuriken and kunai are generally distractions. If used correctly, they can be lethal.

He taught himself to hide a second shuriken in the shadow of the the first is caught or deflected, The second will kill or wound.

He also worked on strategy by constantly playing shogi with anyone that is wiling. The farther ahead you plan, the better of you are. similarly, he made sure the plans were not to detailed. This way, he was able to improvise if needed.

He had taken to reading about survival. Which berries to eat, how to hunt, etc. Training ground 44 allowed him to gain some experience.

For genjutsu, he learned absolutely nothing besides the _**Clone**_** technique.** He also learned the theory behind recognizing one as well as dispelling it.

He learned the water walking and tree climbing exercises.

Despite all this, he did what a true ninja should and hid his skills behind the mask of a deadlast slacker.

Today I learned the _**Shadow Clone** Jutsu_, a technique that created solid clones of the user. When dispelled the user gains its memories. It will speed up my training.

I also became a gnein today, first step towards hokage.

I will become Hokage, believe it.


End file.
